


Fuego en el corazón

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: [pendiente]





	Fuego en el corazón

—¡Delphox, lanzallamas! —ordenó la reina y al instante, su pokémon lanzó todo un mar de llamas contra el otro zorro contrincante quien apenas y pudo escapar del ataque, aunque no sin salir con parte de la cola chamuscada.  
  
Tras haber obtenido sus tres llaves, Serena se encontraba afrontando la última prueba que la separaba de su meta… Vencer a la actual reina en un combate pokémon. Jamás había negado que las peleas eran su punto débil, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan temerosa por perder porque, si lo hacía, todo su esfuerzo sería en vano.  
  
—¡No te rindas! ¡Delphox, usa girofuego! —la zorrita psíquica conjuró un anillo de fuego con su vara como si fuese un acto de magia; pero del mismo modo, el pokémon rival consiguió desbaratar el ataque.  
  
No había dudas, Aria tenía más experiencia en combate y seguramente la diferencia de niveles también era abrumadora. Las siguientes órdenes por parte de Serena fueron dadas con una voz quebradiza y llena de dudas y, aunque en del fondo de su corazón la pelirroja deseaba que su rival recuperara la confianza suficiente, para inclusive ganarle, no estaba dispuesta a bajar la guardia por lástima.  
  
—¡Psíquico! —gritó su real majestad. Los ojos de su guardia real brillaron en azul y pronto la Delphox de la acompañante del chico de Pueblo Paleta se vio rodeada de un aura que le hizo soltar su vara y arrodillarse. El pokémon luchaba por ponerse de pie, pero era inútil. Esperaba también que su entrenadora dijera algo, pero nada salió de sus labios: Estaba asustada.  
  
Aria bien pudo ordenar un ataque poderoso, como psicocarga, para finalizar el combate, pero en esa ocasión su verdadero papel no era la de ser una poderosa entrenadora pokémon, sino un juez.  
  
—Y bien… ¿Qué harás? ¿Seguirás de rodillas ante mí?  
  
Aunque no lo entendió del todo, ella no se refería al pokémon; se refería a la señorita de Boceto, quien en ese momento deseaba llorar, deseaba gritar y tirar la toalla; su voluntad era la que estaba a merced de sus temores, de su inseguridad, de la frustración de haber llegado tan lejos para encontrarse justo con lo único que podía echarle a perder todo su trabajo.  
  
Ahora eran sus piernas las que temblaban. Los ensordecedores gritos del público dejaron de oírse en su mente, donde todo era caos; se sintió como una tonta, porque pensó que ya había superado esa clase de pánico escénico, que después de esa ocasión en la que perdió su primera presentación ya jamás se iba a dejar caer.  
  
—¡Serena!  
  
Creyó oír una voz en medio de la oscuridad, miró hacia todos lados pero el público en las tribunas era un mar en el que nada se veía claro.  
  
—¡SERENA!  
  
Era su voz; sí, estaba segura de ello. Como por arte de magia, creyó verlo frente a ella, sin nada de por medio, como si las tinieblas se hubiesen disipado a su paso porque él era su luz…  
  
—¡Oye!… ¡No tienes por qué ponerte de rodillas ante nada ni nadie! ¡No dejes jamás que las dudas te conquisten! ¡Serena… creé en ti, porque, al menos, yo creo en que puedes lograrlo todo!  
  
La oscuridad daba paso a una luz enceguecedora y, esta a su vez, a un mundo multicolor de recuerdos. Y en aquel caleidoscopio, el encuentro de su infancia se pintaba en tonos pastel, la decisión de salir de casa en sombras pardas, las experiencias de las que aprendió tanto en un brillo tornasol y él… él siempre era el color mágico que pintaba su vida.  
  
Ese color se tornó una llama en su corazón, la flama del coraje y la determinación misma que llevaba Ash al momento de enfrentarse en un combate. Aunque el vínculo de Delphox y Serena no fuera el mismo que el del chico con Greninja, el tipo fuego también sintió aquella fuerza elemental que manaba de su entrenadora y mejor amiga.  
  
 _“Si estamos tan cerca de conseguirlo…”_  
  
El pokémon se puso de pie.  
  
 _“Entonces… ¿Qué nos impide lograrlo?”_  
  
El rival lanza otro ataque de fuego, pero no se compara en intensidad al que lleva dentro de su corazón.  
  
 _“Porque al igual que él, jamás debo rendirme aún si todo está perdido”._  
  
Corre a toda prisa hasta su rival.  
  
—¡Nitrocarga! —comandan ambas a la vez.  
  
 _“No hay nada que temer y lo hay todo para ganar”._  
  
Y se oye un tremendo estruendo a lo largo del domo.  
  
 _“Creo en tus palabras, creo en mi pokémon y creo que nada estará perdido si confío en que hoy, mañana y siempre… podré sortear todo obstáculo al que me enfrente”._  
  
El silencio tras el choque de ataques fue espectral. El público moría por saber el resultado. Cuando el humo se disipó, sólo uno de los Delphox quedaba en pie, pero costaba trabajo identificar cuál era, tanto que ni siquiera Pierre podía decir algo al respecto.  
  
Tras unos segundos, un respiro y un par de dificultades, el pokémon corrió a abrazar a su ama.  
  
—¡Y la nueva reina de Kalos es nada más y nada menos que… Serena!  
  
El público enloquecido por la magnífica presentación, se puso de pie y aplaudió como si en verdad se tratase de la coronación de una reina de verdad. La ex-princesa miró a su alrededor para luego posar su cristalinos ojos en su compañera que no la soltaba por nada del mundo.  
  
Y por primera vez en muchos años, se soltó a llorar, pero ya no de frustración o coraje, sino porque su cuerpo no podía contener tanta felicidad. Ash, desde las gradas, notó que su amiga estaba en un mar de lágrimas; preocupado, se lanzó con todo y Pikachu entre el público, como en un concierto de rock, y aunque Clemont estuvo a nada de detenerlo, fue su hermana la que le dio el tirón.  
  
—¡Hermana! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?  
  
—Déjalo, es importante que vaya con Serena.  
  
—¡Pero así es una locura!  
  
—¡Ay hermanito! ¡Es que tú no sabes nada de nada! —Y la niña siguió riendo entre los regaños y la confusión del inventor que poco o nada sabía de relaciones humanas.  
  
El entrenador y su camarada de toda la vida lograron llegar hasta el escenario, aunque algo manoseados y magullados pero nada que no les hubiera pasado antes. Ni siquiera el excéntrico presentador pudo evitar que el joven de Kanto se subiera al escenario, ignorando las medidas de seguridad -que se las vieron de mil colores con el impactrueno de Pikachu- y lanzó un bufido cuando la misma Palermo lo detuvo.  
  
Los sórdidos comentarios del público, se transformaron en una oleada de tiernos suspiros cuando Ash corrió hasta la nueva reina a preguntarle si estaba bien o se sentía mal. Ella lo abrazó entre lágrimas, gritándole que era el mejor día de su vida, que ya nada podía ser más perfecto que eso. Aria sonrió admirando el cuadro tan pintoresco del escenario y decidió no decir nada por el momento. El muchacho de cabellos azabaches intentaba procesar lo ocurrido mientras Pikachu le daba unas palmaditas de “eh, pícaro”, Pierre ya más calmado procedió con el protocolo para dar cabida a la ceremonia de coronación; a su pesar, permitió que Ash permaneciera a su lado.  
  
—Así que así es como se ve una reina ¿eh? Pues bueno —el chico, a pesar de no tener grandes modales, hizo una reverencia para luego poner una de sus rodillas en el piso—, creo que esto es lo que debo hacer ahora, ¿no?  
  
Serena lanzó una pequeña risita con el rostro visiblemente sonrojado, ¡quién diría que un día vería uno de esos tontos pensamientos de noche de verano hecho realidad! Tomó el cetro que le habían otorgado y se puso delante de su noble caballero.  
  
—Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta; yo, como la nueva reina de Kalos, hay un par de cosas que quiero decirte…  
  
El público se mordía las uñas por las expectativas y hasta Clemont estaba sorprendido con todo ello.  
  
—Desde el momento que te conocí, supe que no eras como nadie que hubiese cruzado camino en mi vida. No por tu galanura, ni por tu fuerza física… sino por la nobleza de tu ser y la valentía de tus actos…  
  
—Serena…  
  
—¡Aguarda! Cuando te conocí, tenía muchas dudas, no sabía qué era lo que deseaba hacer con mi vida, pensaba que no tenía ningún talento destacable y... sabes, envidiaba mucho que tú fueses tan apasionado como entrenador pokémon. Pero esos días quedaron atrás porque me has mostrado lo que es ser valiente, decidida, a luchar por lo que quiero y por mis seres queridos. Te convertiste en la llama que enciende mi ser y la misma que ahora me ha dado el título.  
  
Ash no tenía palabras pero sí un par de gotas cristalinas en sus ojos.  
  
—Es por ello que yo quiero decirte que… te nombro el caballero de la valentía, el noble guerrero de la perseverancia y…  
  
Aunque no pudo terminar de decirle que lo veía como  _el rey de su corazón_  con palabras, se lo hizo saber regresándole el cálido y amoroso abrazo en que la tenía envuelta.


End file.
